liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilolo (episode)
"Pilolo" (The Sleeping Angel of the Forest, "Nemureru Mori no Enjeru", 眠れる森のエンジェル) is the twenty-third episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on March 11, 2009, and in English on May 10, 2010. Plot The episode begins with Yuna's school ending for the weekend. Yuna almost gets into a spat with Penny, but Taro convinces her that it's not worth it. After the two friends leave, Kenny shows Penny a map he found in a dumpster leading to treasure in an area of the island known as Shadow Valley. Stitch, who had gotten tired of waiting for Yuna outside, comes in and overhears. He asks if there are jewels in the treasure. Penny nonchalantly answers yes, and Stitch says that they would make a good gift for his girlfriend Angel; soon after the bratty siblings and their groups realize who they're talking to. Yuna comes back in the room to get Stitch and he tells her about the treasure. Penny attempts to leave her out of it and get the riches for himself, but Yuna and Stitch don't let that stop them; they decide to hunt for the treasure anyway. At Yuna's house, the two prepare to go hunting. Stitch only glimpsed Kenny's map, but thanks to his supercomputer-esque brain, he makes a perfect replica from memory. They're about to set out when Angel arrives in her personalized red car. She asks Stitch to take her shopping, but when Yuna tells her about the treasure (and the jewels that'll be part of it), she eagerly agrees to go along. Grandma then comes home, but when Yuna tells her they're going to go to Shadow Valley, she tells them not to. Grandma tells the three of a story about the most monstrous yokai of all, known as Pilolo. The story is about a man who went to Shadow Valley. He came across a waterfall where he heard Pilolo's menacing howl. Suddenly, the water in the stream from the fall swallowed the man whole and he was never seen again. After hearing the story, Yuna and Stitch agree to call off the hunt, but Angel insists on going. The others try to make up for it by making a plate of yams for everyone to enjoy. But while they're preparing the yams, Angel takes the map and leaves to find the treasure by herself. Yuna and Stitch come back, see both Angel and the map gone, and immediately put two and two together. They decide to go save her before Pilolo gets her. Unfortunately, Stitch can't remember where Shadow Valley is. They decide to ask Kijimunaa for help. He's scared when they ask him to take them to where the monster Pilolo lives, but he eventually agrees to help to save Angel. Meanwhile in Shadow Valley, Penny, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin are hunting with the real map. They get lost (Kenny denies this though) and some crows and bats are enough to scare the quartet out of the area. Stitch, Yuna, and Kijimunaa arrive at Shadow Valley just as they leave. They drop the real map, which makes the heroes' job of finding the waterfall where the treasure is a lot easier. Eventually, they find the waterfall which is indeed howling. Stitch's love for Angel briefly overcomes his fear of water and he jumps through the fall, telling Yuna and Kijimunaa to follow a few seconds later. Though instead of jumping through the fall like Stitch, the two just take a stone path through it. On the other side of the fall is a field filled with flowers with no sign of the fabled monstrous yokai. Kijimunaa climbs to the top of a tree and spots Angel. She's sleeping peacefully in the middle of the field. However, when Yuna and Stitch try to wake her up, she doesn't. Three days later, Angel still hasn't woken up. Pleakley worries for her while Jumba connects his sleeping creation to a machine he invented that shows dreams. Everyone watches Angel's dream: she's surrounded by jewels and a bright silhouetted figure appears and takes her to a castle. Stitch gets jealous of the bright figure. Yuna scrolls through a virtual yokai archive in her communicator and comes up with a match: it's Pilolo! Yuna, Stitch, and Kijimunaa decide to go back to Shadow Valley and demand that Pilolo put Angel back to normal, danger or not. When they arrive back at the field, it's empty at first, but then they finally meet the monster Pilolo...a tall thin white-skinned creature with nice clothes and an even nicer attitude. Stitch demands him to wake Angel up, but when he attacks Pilolo and knocks him down, he starts crying. Yuna comforts him and he explains the story: Angel came to Pilolo's home looking for jewels, but when Pilolo told her that there weren't any, she started to leave. Desperate for some company, Pilolo offered to use his magic dream powers to make her dream about jewels instead. He admits that he kept Angel asleep too long, but no one visits him because ever since the fake story of him swallowing a man whole was made up, everyone's been afraid to. When Kijimunaa asks about the howling, Pilolo takes them outside the waterfall and explains that the "howling" is actually the wind echoing from the mountains above. Yuna and Stitch feel bad for judging Pilolo before they met him and Stitch loses a good deed for his selfishness in the treasure hunt. Yuna asks what Pilolo dreams for to make up for it and he answers that he'd like more friends. Yuna and Stitch then offer Pilolo to join their Ichariba Ohana. He more than happily accepts and Stitch gets his good deed back. Yuna tells Pilolo that he's welcome to visit them anytime. Back home, Angel is awake again...and she's furious at Stitch for waking her up from the perfect dream. Stitch tries to apologize and explain, but he's aptly ignored. The episode ends with Yuna, Jumba, and Pleakley laughing and pitying Stitch. Experiments *Angel (624) Yokai *Kijimunaa *Pilolo *Tachichu (silhouette) *Bojo (silhouette) Trivia *Pilolo can understand Tantalog, since he was able to understand Angel. Category:Stitch! Episodes